deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Steel Inquisitor vs Ewen
Steel Inquisitors: The shadowy enforcers of Luthadel, commonly used to hunt and kill (or capture) rogue or Skaa Mistborn; this one in particular is mad about the damage my other combatants have done to the city. vs Ewen: Second-in-command of Illua, and second only to her in terms of skill. Weapon Info: Steel Inquisitor Short Range: It’s pretty much self-descriptive: a standard club with pieces of Obsidian sticking out. The wood is thick enough to resist being cut by metal. Mid Range: Another self-descriptive weapon. It’s a large hand axe made from Obsidian with a wood haft. The wood is thick enough to resist being cut by metal. Long Range: Remember Vin’s Pushed Coins? These are the same thing, except with jagged pieces of metal. Special: Hemalugy is turbocharged Allomancy and Feruchemy. Remember Vin’s alomancy? It’s that with double the potency. Feruchemy allows users to store physical attributes; if one stores health in a metalmind, they can heal themselves more quickly. Same with strength, speed, the senses, weight, age, etc. Everything is in a 1:1 ratio, meaning that it is a bad idea to fill a metalmind in battle. Ewen Short Range: It’s a katana. Nothing special. Mid range: Wood Veil summons a wood spike from the ground to impale enemies. Long Range: Throw throws a weapon. Special: Fire Veil summons a burst of Fire in a targeted area. Battle A Steel Inquisitor is running on the rooftops of Luthadel, surrounded by the nightly mists. He is searching for the cause of the recent murders. Eighteen brutal kilings in rapid succession, with no clear connection. There was even damage to surriounding buildings last time; one of the Skaa residents was found cowering under his bed in fear of the mist. Re-focusing on his seaqrch, he spots someone moving silently on the rooftops, and assumes it’s a Mistborn. The Inquisitor follows, and rapidly notices that it is a foreigner. Thinking this being was the murderer, he flips up and over his quarry. Ewen, having noticed the Inquisitor beforehand, flips backwards and draws his Katana as the Inquisitor lands and draws his club. Ewen strikes first, but the inquisitor blocks th Katana with his club. The inquisitor jumps, and Pushes off of Ewen's Katana, smalling it into the ground. He then attempts to strike with his club, but only grazes the warrior's arm. Ewen casts Fire Veil at teh spot where he thinks the Inquisitor will be, but the monstrosity dodges, only singeing his robe. He vanishes into the mist, attempting to use its superior knowledge of the battlefield to ambush his foe. Ewen picks up his katana, shaken by his encounter with the Inquisitor. Trying to shake the image of the being's face from his mind, with spikes impaled where its eyes should be, he makes his way cautiously forward. He stalks through the mists, looking wearily around each corner. He passes near what seems to be a castle with thousads of spires, which he can barely make out in the mist. The Inquisitor, hiding on one of the towers of Kredik Shaw (literally, Hill of a Thousand Spires), takes some metal shards out of a bag. He Pushes on the shards, sending them flying towards Ewen and leaps down after them. Ewen feels the sting of several objects being embedded into his arm. He looks down, and sees five jagged pieces of metal in his forearm, and then sees the Inquisitor landing nearby. Ewen casts Woood Veil, and a wooden stake impales the Inqusitor's leg. Drawing on his goldmind, the Inquisitor uses Feruchemy to fully heal his injuries. He burns Pewter and draws on another metalmind to increase his speed further. and runs quickly towards Ewen and draws his battleaxe. The two enforcers clash, and the Inquisitor looks to have the upper hand from the start. He burns Pewter and Atium, but soon realizes that the latter is a hinderance against his opponent due to his attacks. The Inqusitor hooks Ewen's sword away from him with the axe, and goes in for the kill. Ewen casts Fire Veil, which misses the Inquisitor but blinds his tin-enhanced senses. Ewen retreats, and realises the is out of MP. With no options left, he throws his Katana. The Inquisitor laughs, and Pushes on the Katana to slow it. The Inquisitor then catches the Katana, and points it at Ewen. He Pushes on the blade as hard as he can, and sends it flying through Ewen's head. Confident that he has slain the murderer, he Pushes off of the katana (shoving the hilt fully through Ewen's head) to fly up and into the night, and goes back to the Canton of Inqusition. Did he succeed? Fortunately for the Inquisitor (failure stands out, badly, in his Canton) Luthadel will be free of killings until May, when I will commence Helghast vs Chimera. Category:Blog posts